You Let Me Violate You
by Klausykins
Summary: A smutty Klaroline drabble.


_A smutty Klaroline drabble. _

"_**My whole existence is flawed…you get me closer to God."**_

_**- Nine Inch Nails, "Closer"**_

"So, this is your room?" Caroline asked, as she walked into Klaus' room at the mansion. She took her coat off and set it at the foot of his bed. "It's…kind of boring."

Klaus laughed as he closed his door. He looked at her, watched her survey his room. "I'm a simple man, simple needs."

Caroline turned and looked over her shoulder, meeting his eyes. "Sounds like a little innuendo, Mr. Mikaelson." She smiled and walked over, sitting on his bed.

Klaus knew that things could go a couple of different ways here. But, he really only wanted one outcome - Caroline, on her back, her body writhing underneath his as she moaned his name.

"You just keep looking at me…like I'm your prey," she said, after some moments of silence. In truth she liked the way he always looked at her, like he was hungry, but hungry in a very sexual way.

Klaus walked over to her and stood in front of her, parting her legs and stepping in-between them. He cupped her face and kissed her softly, seeing if things could really go his way tonight. "I want you, " he whispered against her lips, giving her the choice here.

Caroline moaned against his mouth, not expecting his kiss but welcoming it. "Have me," she said back, looking into his eyes. She was tired of waiting, they both wanted each other and why not?

Klaus walked over to his stereo and flipped it on._ "I wanna fuck you like an animal…I wanna feel you from the inside,"_ came out of the speakers and he smirked.

"Well, that's appropriate," she said, having to shout over the loud volume.

"It's so my siblings don't hear anything," he replied, pulling his shirt over his head. He pulled hers off and stared at her breasts, her curves spilling over her bra. He laid her back on the bed, his mouth on hers, his tongue hot and eager inside of her mouth.

Caroline wanted to rip their clothes off and just get straight to it. But, she wanted Klaus to be able to call the shots, she knew that was important to him here and she felt like being dominated by him. She ground her hips against his, moaning when she felt his erection pressing against her pelvis. "Pants…off…_now_."

Klaus moved and undid his pants, getting naked. He watched as she did the same, tossing her bra to him. He caught it and smirked, taking in the sight of her perfect body. She had amazing curves, not too skinny, and her skin looked so soft. He took a deep breath and kissed up her thigh, stopping right when he got where he needed to be.

"What the…_oh my god_," Caroline groaned, laying her head back on the bed. Klaus' mouth was sucking on her most intimate flesh and his tongue was licking at her. She bit her bottom lip, looking down, the sight of his head between her legs enough to make her want to come right then and there. "Yes, _please_…"

"Please what?" he asked, looking up and her and grinning. He let the tip of his tongue lick the length of her, her taste making his erection grow harder.

"Please don't stop, you_ jerk_," she said, a hand brushing through his hair and pulling on it lightly. She closed her eyes as she felt him sucked harder, her hips arching up to meet his mouth. When she felt she was just about to fall over the edge, she pulled his face away from her and looked down at him. "I need you, _now_."

Klaus wasn't going to argue with her. While he'd loved getting to suck on her and taste her, he ultimately wanted to be inside of her. He moved up her body, hitching her legs around his hips and pushing inside of her. He knew he could drag it out, but they were both so on edge that he just wanted to feel her.

Caroline gasped when she felt him finally push inside of her. She needed this, needed him. She pulled his face to hers, kissing him as she moved her hips against his. She took all of him in as far as he could go, loving how he stretched her.

"_Caroline_," he moaned against her lips, his hips moving faster. She was perfectly tight, surrounding him like the most perfect cocoon. He felt like a horny teenager, his hips grinding against hers furiously. He felt her squeeze against him and he buried his face in her neck, sucking on her skin.

Caroline was so close, she could feel him pulsing inside of her, could feel herself squeezing against him. It was the perfect combination and a few thrusts later she was arching against him, crying out his name and coming hard.

Klaus was glad his eyes were closed because he knew they would be crossing at the feeling of the way Caroline was coming against him. He pushed harder and harder, wanting her to feel everything she could until he was finally joining her, spilling inside of her delicious heat. "_Fuck_," he hissed against the skin of her neck, his body slowly down it's movements.

Caroline held his body against hers, kissing his temple as she felt him join her. While their first time had felt rushed and a little manic, she knew Klaus was an incredible lover and that she was in store for much more. She sighed, happily, liking the sound of his labored breathing. "That was incredible."

Klaus pulled his face away from her neck and looked into her eyes, pecking her lips softly. She looked relaxed, sated, satisfied, beautiful. "Don't get too relaxed, sweetheart," he said, rolling over so he was on his back and she was on top of him. "I'll be ready to go in another minute."


End file.
